


Memoirs of a Noodle Man

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Excerpts from a diary found on the outskirts of Lestallum, belonging to someone important to Gladiolus Amicitia.





	Memoirs of a Noodle Man

Day 1

 

I’m so glad my luck finally turned around.

Ever since we moved out to Lestallum last year, I’ve pretty much just bummed around at home with my cat…not much an Engineering degree can do for you when only women are allowed to work at Exineris.

 

I looked for work day and night. Tried my hand at a bunch of stuff too, like doing weapons inventory and waiting tables at one of the nearby restaurants.

Looking back at it now, I’m actually glad I didn’t get to work at the power plant. Given the way I kept spilling orders and almost got my boss impaled, I wouldn’t have been surprised if I accidentally blew up the entire city!

Oh well! At least I don’t have to worry about any Cup Noodles exploding when I start manning the truck tomorrow!

 

…Here’s hoping the actual truck doesn’t blow up though.

\--oOo--

Day 2

 

It’s only been my first day of work, and I’ve already sold all of my inventory!

Who knew Cup Noodles were so popular outside the Crown City? Maybe it’s because here is the only place you can get them now?

Most of it went to this really cute teenage girl who came by…I think her grandpa and the kid called her ‘Iris’? He didn’t really look like her little brother, but I don’t look like any of my siblings either.

 

She mentioned something about an older brother who liked these. He must be pretty hard up on cash if she bought two boxes…or hungry.

Whatever the case, seeing her happy face as I handed her the noodles really made standing under the hot sun all day worthwhile.

 

…Well, that, and the fact that my boss gave me a six pack to take home for free.

Guess I know what’s on the menu for the next few nights!

\--oOo--

Day 7

 

I usually don’t have much else to say here, apart from the usual selling. Maybe an occasional entry about someone wearing a Cup Noodle hat around town, but that’s it.

Until today.

Some guys rolled into town in a really fancy car this morning, all dressed in black. They looked pretty intimidating except for that blond with the nice camera…

 

The pale guy looked so familiar…I have the feeling that I know him from somewhere. It’ll come to me eventually, I guess.

But they weren’t the ones who intrigued me the most..neither was their glasses-wearing driver who kept yelling about “recipehs”.

It was the biggest of the bunch…he kinda looked like the girl from the other day, now that I think about it. Maybe that’s the famous brother?

That would be really weird if that were true though!

 

A really good-looking human, that guy. Tall, really muscular…that type that all the ladies go for in the movies. He charmed the pants off of pretty much every woman he saw in town today…and he only said ‘Hey’!

I honestly figured he’d be like…okay, me. Even if this is a personal entry, don’t even go there.

In any case, that wasn’t what got to me. (I do wonder where he got his tattoo from though…I want one of my own!)

 

It was the look in his eyes.

 

The best way I could describe it was…hungry. Not your standard hunger, though.

That intense gaze…I only ever saw it once before, when I was nearly eaten by sabertusks.

That crazy hunger in its eyes still gives me the chills to this day.

 

It definitely had me wanting to run all the way to Ravatogh when I saw it again today.

Don’t get me wrong though! He was a nice enough guy, but…well…

 

He creeped me out, I’m not gonna lie.

 

And I don’t mind not seeing him again…even if he does pay well.

\--oOo--

Day 30

 

Ever since the Noodle Man (that’s what I’m calling him from now on) Incident, things were pretty peaceful for the rest of my first month. Sold my wares like usual, got my usual pack from the boss, shared some with my cat.

Life was pretty sweet, actually…

Except for Titan disappearing from the Disc of Cauthess. While I’m glad the tremors have stopped, I’m kinda wondering now what exactly that means for us.

Next thing, word got around that four refugees from Lucis stormed an Imperial base and stole a car. It must’ve been some beauty…like that one I saw when Noodle Man first came to town. Hell, I’d fight ten coeurls for that gem!

 

Then today’s shitstorm happened.

 

I heard that someone got murdered in broad daylight…and by a Nif general, no less!

And what made matters worse was that the victim was the cute girl’s grandpa.

(Well, turns out he wasn’t her grandpa…but he was like a grandpa to her. Still doesn’t make it any less awful though.)

And then he showed up: Noodle Man.

 

He looked pretty alarmed this time…ran off to the Leville like a cactuar on fire.

He didn’t show up again until around 10 in the evening, eyes red and pockets stuffed with cash.

Which he promptly unloaded on me in exchange for my remaining stock.

Seriously, this guy always looks for Cup Noodles every time he’s in town.

Weird as hell (and secretly hella flattering), but I kinda felt bad for him.

 

I hope the Noodles help him out at least a little.

\--oOo--

Day 55

 

Noodle Man showed up again today…and he looked pretty banged up. Had a few new scars on display.

I know it sounds childish, but a part of me wondered if he got them fighting someone over Cup Noodles.

 

Before he could even open his mouth, I just handed him my stock. No explanations, no nothing.

I even gave his pale buddy a Cup Noodle hat for the heck of it.

 

I admit, I was pretty sentimental toward him today…

 

Maybe because I had the strangest feeling I’d never see him again?

\--oOo--

Day 65

 

The nights were getting longer.

That woman on the radio said so, and I honestly don’t see any reason for her to be wrong.

I mean…Lady Lunafreya’s magic was the only thing supposedly keeping the “Scourge” (I think that’s what they called it?) at bay.

 

But she’s dead now…

 

The sun would set as early as 2 PM now. Daemons came out to play more often, wrecking everything in sight…

…If they weren’t busy infecting other people, that is.

 

I had a pretty close shave earlier today, when a bunch of goblins tried to raid my truck. Good thing Marshal Leonis swung by at just that moment, or else I would’ve been a goner.

Still…I did get grazed.

Hope this doesn’t turn out bad for me…I mean, who else is gonna take care of my cat?

Maybe I’ll give him to Noodle Man in case I turn…

 

…If I ever see him again, that is. And hopefully not as a daemon.

\--oOo--

[Historian’s Note: Increasingly ineligible entries were found after this. On the 80th Day, the last readable bit of text could be found. A single line, written in what seemed to be daemon ooze: Bye, Noodle Man.]


End file.
